


Stardew Valley the Musical

by UwUDelilahUwU



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUDelilahUwU/pseuds/UwUDelilahUwU
Summary: I'm just sitting here listening to music and thirsting over my 2 favorite bachelors. These won't be in any order, there's no real timeline to follow. Each chapter will be the name of the song that inspired it, and a link to the song will be there so you can get as immersed as you pleaseThanks to Kittykatkait, who drug me out of writing retirement and out of composition notebooks, and being the sounding board for my ideas
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	1. Shades of Cool (Shane)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittykatkait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatkait/gifts).



> https://youtu.be/KuX_xwghhsw

Shane only calls when he's drunk. 

It's always only for one thing, and Yoba help her, she keeps going back to him; to his whiskey kisses and skilled fingers that know exactly what she wants; to the hot slide of his mouth on her neck, and the way his hands travel underneath her shirt to her breasts; her nipples hardening against his palms.

"Shane, please" she gasps, her hips rolling against his as his hands kneaded her breasts, heat blossoming in her core

"Please what?" The breath of his question against her ear sent a shiver through her

"Please, just.. more" she whined as he angled his hips away from hers, denying her the friction she was so desperately seeking

"You want more, huh?" He growled, licking a stripe across her neck; the liquor made him a different man, he felt almost invincible to have this gorgeous creature begging Him for pleasure 

He fell to his knees, dragging hot, open mouthed kisses up her thighs, pushing the fabric of her skirt up around her middle; his hand going behind her knee to lift her leg up and onto his shoulder, putting her dripping cunt on display for him

"You're a soaking mess, is this all for me?" He smirked, running a finger through her folds, she moaned and nodded; he brought his finger up so it glistened in the moonlight, before bringing to his mouth and sucking it clean, "mmm, you're sweeter than that honey you make on your farm" 

He gave her a few long, slow strokes with his tongue before he settled his mouth over her clit, sucking and licking the way her knew made her wild; she whimpered and anchored a hand in his hair, biting her lip to contain her cries of pleasure

Shane felt the farmer's legs quaking as he devoured her, and she'd have toppled over save for the library wall holding her up when he brought his fingers inside her dripping cunt and curled them up and into her g-spot

"Oh God, m'so close, Shane please!" She rocked her hips to meet his fingers, writhing as her orgasm rocketed through her; her walls clenching and fluttering around him, she had barely come down before Shane was rising up and pinning her against the wall with one hand at her throat and capturing her in a searing kiss

"Tell me you want me" he groaned into her mouth, undoing his pants and letting his cock spring free; she wraps her hand around him and strokes a few times, making him hiss, "I want you Shane" she said sultrily into his ear

He picked her up then, steadying them both against the wall before sinking his cock into her, bottoming out in her wet heat with ease; Shane moaned and dropped his head into the crook of the farmer's neck, before setting a sloppy and brutal pace

The farmer dug her heels into Shane's back and grabbed fistfuls of his jacket, her gasps and moans coaxing him closer and closer to the edge; his own grunts and growls hot on her neck as he pounded into her before he swiftly pulled out of her and came, milking his release all over the wall, leaving shining streaks against the wood

When they had put themselves back together, the farmer walked with Shane back to Marnie's before making her own way home to collapse into her bed. Shane wouldn't remember this in the morning, and she couldn't forget it.


	2. Take Me To Heaven (Harvey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take Me To Heaven - Hunter Phelps
> 
> https://youtu.be/S84i2x_lRJY
> 
> The second I heard this song on the radio driving the other day, I knew it would go to Harvey, I mean come on "red wine lips"? It's totally him 😍

Firelight did everything for Harvey. His coat discarded, and his tie loose around his neck, he looked entirely too delectable with a slight flush high on his cheeks, no doubt thanks to my homemade wine he was so particularly fond of.

As if he read my thoughts, Harvey turned to me and gently sat my glass on the side table; "Darling, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." His fingers run gently across my cheek, the tips ghosting into my hairline," I would love to kiss you, may I?" His flush deepening as I nod.

His kiss is as slow and sweet as the blueberry wine on his lips as he coaxes my mouth open and our tastes mingle together, my hands slid into his shirt and rest on his collarbones as his slide into my hair and grip; a soft groan rumbling in his throat.

He kissed with a skill that lit a fire low in my belly and made me crave more, so I brought my hands to his shirt, sliding the buttons free and exposing more of his chest, scraping my fingers across as I uncovered it, reveling at the short, coarse hair that accumulated at his breastbone and trailed downwards; Harvey broke the kiss to moan as my nails grazed his nipple, his hands slid from my hair to rest at my hips, his eyes lustblown.

"Oh Angel, do that again."

I smiled, "I can do more than that." And I lowered my head to run my tongue around his nipple, Harvey gasped and arched, I put one hand flat on his chest and gently pushed him until he turned and laid out on the couch; straddling his leg, I licked a flat stripe across his nipple and sucked the small peak into my mouth; Harvey writhed beneath me, his cock brushing my core and sending electric shocks through my body, as I ground down onto his leg he lifted up onto his elbows, "As much as I would love to take you here and now Angel, I would much prefer you on the bed."

As he led me to the bedroom, my clothes were shed and discarded on the floor along with his pants, leaving him only in his forest green boxer briefs; he laid down on the bed and pulled me on top of him and into a searing kiss

"You've done such a fantastic job of seeing to me, my dear, it's only right if I return the favor."

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he scooted downward, his face lowering to my aching pussy; he grabbed ahold of my hips and sunk his tongue into my folds, making me cry out. Harvey licked me almost lazily, as if mapping my cunt with his tongue before zeroing in on my clit.

I gasped as he sucked my clit into his mouth, grabbing a fistful of his hair and grinding down into his tongue, I felt him chuckle against me as his grip on my hips tightened and his tongue moved faster; making my legs quake and the fire in my blood fan higher and higher until I came with a sobbing cry, anchoring myself to the bedframe and to his hair as I shuddered and writhed above him.

Harvey kissed my thighs and stroked my legs as I rode out my orgasm, murmuring sweet nothings against my flesh; and when I moved down his body to his to hard, leaking cock to take it in my mouth he grabbed my face in his hands, "oh no Darling," he crooned, kissing me softly "it's my time to worship You." 

My protests died on my lips as he laid me down against the pillows, and settled between my legs, his cock hot and pulsing against my hip as he kissed me again; his lips coated with the taste of my juices, his arms propped up by my head, fingers gripping the sheets.

"Darling, I'm not new to this, but it has been some time since I was intimate with someone, and hardly with a creature as breathtakingly gorgeous as you; I'm afraid I may not last very long." The flush returns to his face but I am quick to kiss him, " I want you Harvey, whether it's for a short time, or all night long; as long as I'm in your arms, I'm happy."

I reach between us and wrap my hand around the base of his cock, sliding it between my folds, Harvey grunts and his hips jerk a fraction, before I position him at my entrance

"I need you, Harvey. Please, make love to me."

I tilt my hips up as he enters me, inch by glorious inch, until he's pushed all the way to the hilt, his balls snug against my bottom; Harvey buries his face into my neck and moans, I can feel the muscles in his arms quivering as he rolls his hips back, sliding his cock nearly all the way out of me before rocking forward and bottoming out again

My feet wrap around his hips as he sets the pace, deliciously slow and smooth, each thrust making my toes curl as he hits my g-spot; pleasure reigniting within me, my hands dig into Harvey's back, nails biting at his flesh.

his moans rumble against my neck, his cock sliding against my g-spot, his weight on top of me, it's all too much to bear, and I'm cumming, his name a litany on my lips as I convulse 

Harvey gasps loudly as my walls clench around him, then groans and sinks himself inside me as deep as he'll go, warmth pooling deep inside me as his orgasm is milked from him by my own. 

As we lay there, panting and spent, Harvey props himself up on an elbow, "Darling, I'm sorry, I knew I wouldn't last--"

I cut him off with a kiss, giggling into his mouth, this wonderful man has the audacity to apologize when he had just given me two mind blowing orgasms,

"I'm very well sated, thank you Doctor." The flush returns high on his cheeks as he smiles at me, "you were right, you Aren't new to this," I grin at him

He laughs roundly, his eyes sparkling with merriment,

"Well I suppose it's just like riding a bike."

I kiss him again, "next time, it's going to be me doing the worshipping, and also the riding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely taking requests, if you've got a song that reminds you of Shane or Harvey (and maybe other bachelors/bachelorettes in the future 😉) link the song and the person you think it fits, and I'll try to make your vision come true
> 
> I'll also take your requests over on Tumblr, I'm DomesticBruja across all social media, so it isn't hard to find me!


	3. I Don't Love You (Shane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Love You - My Chemical Romance
> 
> https://youtu.be/ODl-QDUcmt8
> 
> I made my first y/n ficlet! *pops a cracker, and busts into tears*
> 
> BIG ANGST AHOY
> 
> Oofa doofa y'all, this hurt me to write, tears were definitely spilled in the making of this

The drinking had gotten worse. Shane normally limited himself to a couple beers in the evenings, which I could understand; working at Joja could make anyone want to drown themselves the drink, but this was on a completely different level.

I could taste liquor on his kisses in the mornings as we walked together on his way to work, and when I dropped by with lunch in the afternoon, he thanked me with a hug that reeked of spirits

"I hope no one lights a match around you," I joke, nudging his shoulder as he eats

" M'alright."

Great, he was monosymbolic 'and' slurring, I check my watch; 1:30 in the afternoon, this is not good.

"Babe, is everything okay? Anything you want to talk about?" I question as he crumples the wrappings of his meal and tosses it towards the trash can, it misses.

"M'fine Y/n, whya pesterin' me so much for? I gotta get back to my fuckin job, I'll see you later." As he goes back inside, there's no mistaking the stumble in his walk.

I don't see him later. He's not there as I come to pick him up from work. Now I'm really worried.

I call on anyone in the valley who could have possibly come into contact with Shane; Gus sold him a 24 pack, "said he was running low and needed a restock, I didn't think much of it Y/n, I'm sorry to say."

I trek all over town looking for him, even going as far as paying Linus a visit at his tent; he hasn't seen him, "I hope you find him soon Y/n, it's fixin to storm, best to get you both inside."

Night is rapidly falling and large wet raindrops begin splattering on the cobblestones as I make my way over to Marnie's ranch, praying to Yoba he just beat me there and is in his room; but Marnie is just as shocked to not find him there as I am, I brush off her questions and rush out into the rain and to the forest, calling his name.

I searched until my hair and clothes were soaked though, nearly frantic until I came upon the small lake in the forest, and the dark figure sitting at the end of the dock

"Shane! Oh, thank Yoba you're alright!"

He turns to look at me, even through the rain I can see his eyes are glazed.

"Alright? Nothin in m'lifes alright, Y/n," he says, getting unsteadily to his feet to face me, "m'whole life's jus one big shitshow." His arms spread, gesturing widely, the can in his hand slops at his movement; beer splashing down between our feet.

"Y'know what ol' Morris told me? Said it's my last week stockin' shelves, cause the stores goin outta business. Now all I am is a useless lump with no job, no prospects, no reason not to drink m'self to death" he declares, taking a swig from his can.

"Shane, lets get you home, alright? Come stay with me on my farm tonight." I reach a hand out toward him, but he jerks away,

"Why bother? M'just gonna sit there takin' up space, same as at Marnie's, same as right here." He stomps a foot on the dock

"Baby, we need to get you some help, drowning in booze isn't going to make the problem any better, this isn't a healthy coping mechanism; you can go to Doctor Harvey, he can help you."

Shane's eye flare, "s'not a copin' mechanism, Doll, this is who I really am, you're jus' used to me hidin' it better than this," he gestures at himself, more beer sloshing down the front of his shirt, "that not something you can handle, Y/n?"

A hot spike of anger rushes through me, "actually no, I can't handle watching you throw your life away like this, I know the real you, and this isn't him."

Shane flings his beer away from him, it plops as it falls into the lake, "my life ain't work jack shit, and if you don't like that you can leave, I ain't stopping you. Might as well get out while you can anyway; don't you know? I'ma good for nothin' shelf stocker-- actually I'm less than that now." He laughs bitterly.

Tears start sliding down my cheeks, what if he's right? Has he just been hiding a much deeper problem, and I was too blind to see it?

"Shane, I--"

"Save it Y/n. You think you're the first person to try and fix me? Not a chance, I'm too broken to ever be fixed again; no one can help me, not Marnie, not the Doc, not you. Go home, you deserve a chance at a happy life, and you won't be gettin' with me."

His words hit me like a blow to the chest, "you're joking, right? Everything I've done to get us where we are now, and you're throwing it away when you need it most? Don't I mean Anything to you? Don't you love me? You Told me you loved me!"

"I don't love you like I did yesterday, Y/n, now go home'n let me destroy myself in peace."

I ran blindly, whether the tears or the rain blurred my vision, I don't know; all I know is once my feet hit the steps on my porch, I couldn't hold myself up any longer, I curled up on the stairs and let the sobs tear through my body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shane stood on the dock, watching as you ran away from him; he thought he was doing the right thing by getting you away from him, he knew he was too damaged to be around someone long term, everyone that spent a little time with him was inevitably infected by his additude and left anyway.

You never seemed to succumb to his darkness though, you always had a smile for him, even when he could only give a scowl in return; you wormed your way past his defenses, and for a moment he felt hopeful.

Hopeful about a future he never planned for because he never saw himself making it this far, all he wanted in a future was you in it, he wanted to dance with you at the Flower Festival, he wanted to raise chickens on your farm with you, hell he wanted to raise Children on the farm with you.

You Had fixed him. And he had broken you.

He stumbled as he ran through the trees, propelling himself toward your farmhouse; how could he be so stupid to push you away? You Had made him better, but he had been to bitter to see it. 'Yoba, please don't let it be too late, pleasepleaseplease' his thoughts raced as he approached your house, your lights were off.

Shane knocks on your door, "Y/n, let me in, please. I fucked up, I fucked up so bad." He knocks again, this time louder, " Y/n! I know you can hear me, let me in!"

Silence.

He pounds on the door, "Y/N! Y/n, let me in goddamnit!" His voice grows frantic. "I was wrong! Is that what you want to hear?! I'm a damned fool and I was wrong!"

Still silence.

He'd done it. He ruined perhaps his one and only chance at a life with meaning and purpose; at a life that he didn't have to knock back a few beers to make look less bleak, he had lost you.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and he shattered; his anguished cry rising into the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open for song requests; either here or Tumblr 
> 
> Also, be sure to leave a kudos! ❤


	4. Circles (Shane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circles - Post Malone
> 
> https://youtu.be/0sca9FP6zl8
> 
> Remember when I said these where one shots with no particular order? 😂😂 Yeah, I couldn't do that to Shane, so this is the accompanying fic for I Don't Love You, a.k.a Shane's redemption arc

Two season had passed since Shane had ruined his life. 

He hasn't seen Y/n since that night on the dock, and her absence left a huge hole in him; he never realized how much he had come to rely on your sunny personality to brighten his day, to counteract the negativity eating away in him

He missed your cooking, he missed your smiles, he missed you.

Shane had an epiphany that night after he went home; Marnie was a little angry at the ruckus he was making in the middle of the night in the bathroom, but when she saw him dumping all his beers and liquor down the drain in the tub, she hid a smile and went back to bed.

The next morning he was the first person inside the clinic, talking to Doctor Harvey about getting clean, he was finally ready to stop drinking.

"Shane, that's wonderful news!" Harvey had said, " what changed your mind?"

" Y/n." Shane said, a touch of sadness in his voice

" She finally persuade you, eh? I hoped she'd be able to. Now there's plenty we can do for you, medications you can take, therapy of course. You did the right thing Shane, we're all here to help you."

Shane nodded, tuning Harvey out as he began pulling pamphlets out of his desk for support groups, different medications he could try, and rehabilitation programs; his thoughts were on you now, how were you dealing with the aftermath of last night: was it business as usual? Or were you curled up in bed, much like he wished he could be right now?

He shook himself slightly, he was doing this for You after all, so he turned his attention back to Doctor Harvey, "let's do it all."

~

He spent an entire season out of town at a rehab center in Zuzu City. Detoxing and going to therapy every day, talking alot about you in group therapy; how you turned an overgrown field into a fully functional farm, all the delicious peppers you grow, he started to talk about your homemade wine, before the doctor gently reminded him he was a recovering addict in a room full of recovering addicts, so he switched to talking about how well you can cook, the things you can do with a pepper should be hearalded, he tells them.

He comes back to Pelican Town sober, a pharmacy bag in his rucksack with pills that will make him sick if he drinks, and a notebook full of coping mechanisms he learned in rehab, along with some letters he wrote, apologizing to people in town for how he was while drunk, admitting he has a problem, but wants to get better. The longest letter is yours, but Shane doesn't know if he can send it yet.

His first morning back in town, he heads to Pierre's, looking at the bulletin board for some work; 'Assistant needed to help mine ore in the quarry. See Clint for details' a flyer read, he ripped it off and set off to the blacksmith.

He was long out of sight before you came walking up to the bulletin board, and seeing no new flyers, headed up the mountain to Robin's house to discuss new farm buildings.

~

"It's pretty simple stuff," Clint explains to Shane in the quarry, giving him a pickaxe, "just bust the rocks open, and collect the ore from inside, I'll give you 20g for each ore; I know it's not much, but I'm an independent business and have to pay out of pocket for the extra help."

"That's fine. Hey Clint, thanks for giving me the work, I was away you know, so now I gotta start getting back on my feet."

Clint claps him on the shoulder, "Don't mention it man, the whole town knows you're trying, and one good turn deserves another; maybe if you see Emily, you can tell her I said Hey." Shane gave him a smile that was more of a grimace, "I'll do that, but I guess I'd better get started, yeah?"

"Oh! Sure, yeah. Just send the ores down in the minecart, I'll send it back for you around 1 so you can have some food, and you can knock off around 5pm, sound good?" Shane nodded and swung his pickaxe at a rock; it chipped slightly, and Clint chuckled, "you'll get the hang of it, see you later man."

~

By 1pm, Shane was sweating and had only a few ores to show for his progress; he held his shirt away from his skin and he rode the minecart back down to Clint's shop, hoping to dry some of the sweat on his shirt in the light spring breeze. He popped his head into the shop and told Clint he was off to get lunch; Clint just waved at him and continued hammering.

Shane stood in front of the saloon, he was worried what his reception would be like in his old haunt, what Gus would or wouldn't say to him, but his stomach growled; so he shoved the door open and stepped inside.

Gus was behind the counter as usual, cleaning glasses when he looked up, "Welcome to the Stardrop Saloon! How may I-- Oh! Shane! It's good to see you boy, come in, pull up a seat, what can I get you?" 

Shane sat in the stool in front of the man at the counter, "I'm pretty hungry Gus, what's the special today?" Gus's face lit up, " my famous zucchini fritters with spicy marinara! I'll get you some right away; and Shane, I'm really proud of you for what you did, it's takes a big man to admit he needs help. And I have a surprise for you as well, I've been stocking sparkling waters in all kinds of flavors for you!"

Shane felt a smile pull at his mouth, "well, what flavor would you recommend to accompany your fritters?"

Gus laughed heartily, "it's good to see you back and in such good spirits, Shane. I've got just the thing for you."

~

Life continued like that for Shane for a few weeks, he got up, mined ore, then went home and helped Marnie with the chickens; the whole while he thought of you, how each day that passed made it harder and harder to send your letter, and he still hadn't seen you since he's been home.

He'd overhear some talk in the Saloon about you as he ate his lunches, how you started making you own pickled vegetables and fruit jellies, and weren't they just delicious? That day he went to Pierre's before heading back to work, looking at the jars with your handwritten labels; your delicate writing putting an ache in his chest, he bought a jar of your pickled hot peppers, putting it on his nightstand later, the logo facing him as he laid down.

He needed to see you, to know if you still had feelings for him; he desperately needed to apologize to you, and beg you to take him back if that's what you wanted. He thought for a bit, the Flower Dance was in 3 days, he was going to bite the bullet and visit you at your farm in the morning.

Shane stood on your porch that next morning, his thoughts a jumble in his head; he knew you were up because he could hear your radio playing and smell the coffee brewing; he had to do this. He knocked on your door.

~

I had just finished doctoring my cup of coffee how I liked it when there was a knock on my front door, taking a careful sip of the hot liquid, I walked to the door; it was probably Demetrius letting me know he was taking samples in the bat cave, I opened the door, and found Shane standing there.

"Shane! I-I wasn't expecting you!" I gasped. He looked good, the last time I saw him he had been pudgy and bedraggled, but now he was more toned, the muscles in his arms pressing against his shirt sleeves, and he looked well kept, his hair brushed neatly and his stubble didn't look like it grew from neglect.

"You're wearing my shirt." He says softly, and I look down at the old Tunnelers shirt he had left at my house months ago, "it's comfortable, although it doesn't smell like you anymore," I whisper my eyes downcast

"Smell like me?" He scoffs, "you mean it doesn't reek of booze and frozen pizza anymore? That's definitely an improvement for it." He seems to realize what he said, "sorry, that was cynical of me."

"N-No, it's fine, um do you want to come in?" I gesture inside, " I've got a fresh pot of coffee on, and homemade biscuits and jelly for breakfast." He nods and I lead him inside to the kitchen table, pulling out another mug and two plates from my cupboards, pouring coffee and sitting it in front of him with a plate. He studies the jar of grape jelly; it's just came up from aging last night.

"I've had your pickled hot peppers, you know," he says as I sit down, "you can't get anything that good in the city." I blush, "thank you, I've been tweaking the recipe, and think I've finally gotten to where I'm happy with selling it."

"Look Y/n, we both know I didn't come here for breakfast, or to talk about your pickled vegetables. I hurt you really bad. I'm not proud of what I did that night, but watching you walk away from me was the most stupid and painful thing I've ever done."

"you pushed me away." I say. 

"And I'm a damned fool for doing it." He says firmly, "I was in a really bad situation then, and I said I lot of things; some of them were true, but telling you I didn't love you was the biggest lie I ever told. I did love you, shit, I Still love you!"

His declaration hangs in the air; my mouth opens, but no words come out. I had 2 seasons to think about that night on the docks, and talked with Marnie a few times about Shane's drinking habits, turns out what he said had been partially true; before I moved to Pelican Town, he drunk like that alot, only after I showed up and inserted myself in his life did he actually cut back, so many people were shocked that I would even bother with the drunken mess of a man, and even more shocked when he warmed up to me.

I had loved him though so many of his high and lows, that I didn't recognize a deeper problem within him. While he was gone, I had to reanalyze our relationship, taking off the rose colored glasses; and I realized I had enabled his habit and he had let me, I hadn't known he was an alcoholic, I just assumed he liked to enjoy beers socially, like I did, and by the time I learned of his problem, we were together and in a set routine that was hard to break.

"But, what you said at the docks--" I start to say, but Shane bursts up from his chair and grabs me, " Fuck what I said at the docks! I was a damn drunk idiot who didn't realize what what he had until she ran from me! I Was broken, but Y/n, you held me together, you basically fixed me because I went to rehab and got clean For You, because the thought of my life without you in isnt worth living!"

"I love you, Y/n. Please take another chance on me."

My hand went to his cheek, and he nuzzled it, "I love you too, Shane."

His breath caught in a hitching sob, and he crashed his lips to mine, I could feel his tears on my cheeks as he kissed me.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Y/n, so fucking sorry."

~

I stood with Emily at the Flower Dance, both of us in the traditional white dresses; Emily was wondering aloud if anyone would ask her to dance, or if she had to ask someone herself, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You look gorgeous, Y/n." Shane said; he was in the men's traditional wear of a blue suit, with a lighter blue shirt underneath, he extended his hand to me, "want to dance? I know it's only me, but what have you got to lose?"

I smile as I take his hand, " absolutely nothing."


	5. Sweet (A Coffee and Whiskey Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet - Cigarettes After Sex
> 
> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=eJfEOmnea8Y&feature=share
> 
> I'm pretty sure this song exists solely for Kittykatkait's characters in her fic Coffee and Whiskey (which I beta read and live for 😉)
> 
> There's nothing like showing your love instead of telling it

Harvey had been spending more and more time with Katherine on Bennett Farm; he even had a few sets of clothes in her closet for nights when he can't bear the walk home, not when her company and her bed are far more inviting.

They had a routine for the mornings. She would have a shower while he made coffee and sometimes a light breakfast to start their day

This morning Harvey woke earlier than usual, Katherine was still asleep; carefully climbing out of bed as not to disturb her, he quickly relieved himself in her bathroom before padding into the kitchen to start the coffeepot

He had just finished pouring himself a cup of coffee when he heard the shower start; knowing he had some time to kill before she finished, he grabbed the paper off of her porch and settled back into her bed.

The smell of coffee wafting throughout the house made Katherine hurry through her normally leisurely shower

She wrapped a towel around herself, and used a smaller one to scrub her hair until it no longer dripped before walking into her room to find something to wear so she could get herself a cup of coffee.

"That coffee smells great Baby, I-"

Katherine stopped as he looked up from the newspaper at her, mug in hand; he looked so good lounging in her bed in his white T-shirt and forest green boxer briefs, long legs crossed at the ankles and hair mussed from sleep

"Ah, good morning Darling, the coffee's still hot. Why don't you grab a cup and come back and laze about with me before starting the day?"

He looked so relaxed and at ease in her home, that an ache formed in her chest;

Oh, how she loved this man. 

She let her towel drop into the floor and placed her knee on the end of the bed, making Harvey's eyes widen,

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" He asked as she crawled up on the bed and towards him; breasts brushing his legs as she made her way to his lap where she sat and pulled him into a kiss that was slow as molasses, kindling a heat low in her belly

She took his coffee cup and the newspaper and put them on her bedside table before fisting her hands into his shirt; he moaned lowly into her mouth, "what's gotten Into you Kitten?" He groaned as she rocked her hips down onto his, making his cock twitch and swell, he grasped her hips, guiding them against his again

Katherine's breath hitched as he ground her sex into his bulge, feeling herself grow wet and her clit throbbed, "You Harvey, only you." 

She slid her hand down his chest to the waistband of his underwear, shifting slightly as she freed his cock and wrapped her hand around it, giving it a few slow strokes

Harvey's head fell back, moans rumbling through him as her hand worked his cock,

"Please Katherine, oh Yoba please" he choked out, thrusting his hips slightly into her hand, desperate for more

Katherine took her hand and positioned his cock at her entrance, whimpering as she sunk down on his length

"Baby," she breathed into his ear, nibbling on the lobe, moving his hands from her hips to her breasts, "Let me."

She set an agonizingly slow pace, rolling her hips and listening to the delicious noises Harvey was making as he tried to let her lead; his hands squeezing and molding her breasts and pinching her nipples.

Harvey was in heaven. Surely, he had died in his sleep and this was heaven; nothing on this earthly plane could match the way Katherine's body squeezed and stroked him. He marveled at how her body seemed made for him, the way her breasts conformed to his hands, and how his cock filled her perfectly. 

He knew his heart was long gone to this goddess on top of him, he would gladly walk across hot coals to please her, cross insurmountable distances to see her smile, and sell his soul for a few more moments just like this; nothing was more easy and sweet than being with her, he didn't feel weak or a lesser man in her eyes, and everything was perfect as long as she was next to him.

Katherine's grinding was getting sloppy; the fire burning in her belly reaching inferno as she climaxed, gripping Harvey's shoulders as rode out her orgasm. Distantly, she could hear his cry as he spilled inside her, his grip on her breasts tightening, prolonging her release and making her clench around him, milking every last drop from his cock.

They sat there, panting and spent, wrapped in each other arms; foreheads pressed together

"Nev-never in my life have I done anything to deserve you Katherine," Harvey whispered reverently to her, planting kisses against her jaw, "nobody in Stardew Valley is luckier than I am"

Katherine smiled, "Except maybe me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to go read Coffee and Whiskey and leave Kittykatkait some kudos!


	6. Waiting For A Girl Like You (Shane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting For A Girl Like You - Foreigner
> 
> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=RIdfPBmUAXc&feature=share
> 
> I really have no explanation for this other than I saw a mod that made Shane look like Peter B. Parker from Into The Spiderverse, and that got me Bothered
> 
> Idk, blame my daddy kink

Shane opened the door to an empty ranch house, Marnie had taken Jas to the saloon for dinner, so he had the house to himself. 

He was in the kitchen looking for something to eat when he heard a rustling coming from his bedroom, "oh great," he sighed, "Charlie must've gotten shut in there."

He had his hand on the knob when he heard a stifled moan from behind the door. 

Shane was confused. That definitely wasn't a chicken. He quietly cracked open the door and peeked inside. 

His girlfriend, the farmer lay on his bed, in nothing but one of his shirts that she had rucked up over her breasts. 

She had one hand playing with a nipple, rolling and pinching it, and the other at her pussy, two of her fingers buried deep inside as she rolled her hips toward her hand, fucking herself, her eyes closed in pleasure. 

Shane gawked at the sight in front of him, the wanton way the farmer was behaving had his cock thickening in his pants and a flush coloring his face; he has never seen anything more erotic in his life. 

He could have stared at her all evening long, until she whimpered, "Shane..."

His girlfriend was in his bed, masturbating, and thinking about him. He really couldn't get any luckier. 

Shane opened the door all the way open and stepped inside; the farmers eyes opened, 

"I've been waiting for you to get home for Ages," she breathed, 

"I wanted to wait for you, really I did, but I just missed you so much," her hips started rocking again, 

"so, I put on one of your shirts, but it smells just like you, I just couldn't help imagining what you'd do to me when you got home, so I started without you," she pouted. 

Shane grinned down at her, "how rude of me to leave such a gorgeous lady waiting," 

he took the wrist of the hand that was inside her and gently pulled it away, 

"Now, let me do that."

He sat down on the bed and pulled her towards him, sliding his own fingers into her center, crooking them until he felt her legs twitch. 

"There we go," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss the farmer, his fingers sliding in and out of her wet heat, her breasts pressing into his chest. 

He swallowed all her moans and whimpers as he fingered her, building her up until her legs were shaking and she was whimpering again, begging for him to just let her come, please let her come, Shane please, please, please. 

He crooked his fingers and she exploded beneath him, her hips lifting off the bed as she came, her walls clenching and squeezing around his fingers as she rode out her ecstasy. 

Once she had came down from her high, Shane stood up and quickly shed his clothes; he needed to be inside her NOW

He pulled her to the edge of the bed by her ankles, bringing them to rest on his shoulders as sank into her, hilting himself in one thrust. 

"Yoba," Shane grunted as her warmth enveloped him, he drew himself out before slamming back into the farmer, making her yelp and giggle

His pace was rough and sloppy, his end far nearer than he would like. He had only been thrusting for a few minutes before burying himself deep in the farmer and painting her insides with hot ropes of cum. 

The farmer scooted a little to allow Shane to lay down next to her on his bed. 

She laid nearly on top of him, pillowing her head on his shoulder, and tangling their legs together, she smiled lovingly up at him, running her fingers through the hair at his temples. 

Shane gave her a kiss before chuckling a bit, "what's so funny?" The farmer asked. 

"I had been getting something for dinner before all this; now I really am starving."

The farmer let out a laugh, "good thing I brought over pizza and pepper poppers then, huh?"

Thank Yoba he had waited for this girl. She truly got him.


	7. All I Want For Christmas Is You (Shane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I Want For Christmas Is You - Vince Vance and The Valiants
> 
> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=X5o8vM8bHoE&feature=share
> 
> I texted KittyKatKait this idea barely awake in the middle of last night, and she wouldn't let me get away without bringing it to life, so Happy Holidays to you'uns

"Happy Winter Star Shane!" I sing and kiss him on his scruffy cheek, he looked actually ridiculous in the ugly sweater I bought for him, but mine was no better, so hey, solidarity. 

"I made an extra special breakfast for you this morning!"

"How many cups of coffee have you had today?" Shane asks, still rubbing sleep from his eyes, "you're way too chipper for this early in the morning."

I guide him over to the kitchen table and set down a plate of strawberry pancakes; I'd arranged the strawberry pieces so the pancakes looked like pizzas, "there's strawberry syrup for pizza sauce too!" I exclaim, clapping my hands in excitement. 

"Wow babe, this is actually really cool," he shoves a forkful into his mouth, "an licious oo"

We make short work of our breakfast, then head out to tend to the farm; Shane helps with the chickens, while I check the greenhouse and the barn, collecting milk and wool, Shane meets me back at the farmhouse with a basketful of eggs. 

"Wow Shane! You really have a way with the chickens, they never lay this many eggs for me"

Shane shrugs, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck, "They like me, I guess" he says, blushing

"They only like you cause you give them more sweet corn than I do," I bump his hip with my own, "c'mon let's get this stuff inside so we can get to the feast."

We unload the goods, and I pick out some things for the shipping box, and some for myself, then Shane and I take a quick showers to get the farm animal smell off us; while he's waiting for me to get ready, I slip a small wrapped package into my pocket. 

"Hey babe," I say, coming out of my bedroom, "before we go to the feast, I have a gift for you."

Shane looks sheepish, "aw y/n, you didn't have to get me nothing, I don't want anything but you."

"Ditto," I say, kneeling across for him, and placing the gift on the coffee table between us, "that's why I got you this."

He picks up the little package and eyes it, "is it a condom?" He jokes

"Shut up and open it" I chuckle

Shane tears the wrapping and opens the small box. Inside it is a key on a chicken shaped keychain, "what is this?" He asks

"It's a key to the farmhouse, I want you to move in with me, that is, if you want to." I blush 

Shane stares the key, then looks at me, "m-move in?" He croaks, looking dumbstruck

"Yes Shane, as in you live here with me. You can officially be my coopmaster, and Jas can sleep over whenever she wants, and--"

I stop short, noticing the tears rolling down Shane's face, "Oh, Yoba, I knew this was a bad idea, just forget I said anything--!"

I'm stopped again by Shane surging over the table and enveloping me in his arms, kissing me soundly

"Of. Course. I'll. Live. With. You" he says between kisses, "I just-i just don't know what I did in life to deserve such a good thing."

"Shane, you don't have to deserve good things, there's no point system set up here with me. I love you, and believe it or not, I want to keep you around."

"Even after the cliffs?"

"Especially after the cliffs. I want you to wake up every single morning knowing your wanted and needed and loved. I love you Shane."

"I love you too, y/n."

We kiss again, and I feel the stirrings of something deeper, but I put my hands on Shane's chest and gently push him away

"C'mon you romantic sap, we're gonna be late for the feast, and I don't t want to be getting the stink eye from Mayor Lewis all day"

Shane laughs heartily as we head out the door, and he turns and locks up the house with his new key.


	8. Prayed For You (Harvey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prayed For You - Matt Stella
> 
> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=yAp51ciDaow&feature=share
> 
> Soooo... This is a little self insertion because I was writing for my Farmer 😆
> 
> Also yay for Harvey fic! I was in a Shane hole there for a while

As Harvey watched you walk down the aisle toward him, cherry blossom petals floating in the spring air around you; he couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. 

He was the oldest bachelor in town at 37 years old, and doomed to a lonely existence in a town full of younger, more interesting, eligible partners; how could a boring, small town doctor compete? 

Harvey was never the type to spend time in the chapel attached to the general store, not that he didn't believe in Yoba; He Needed something to believe in, to make sense of his lonely life. If he believed that there was a purpose to being alone, then it didn't hurt so bad. 

He prayed sometimes. Not a traditional prayer, more of a silent wish, for someone to fill the empty space in his life; he found himself saying his prayer as he made dinner for himself, or when he sat down to check his shortwave radio for pilot chatter, or when he climbed in bed alone, or---

Yeah, he prayed alot. 

Never in his wildest dreams did he think one day all his prayers would pay off; but lo and behold, Harvey just so happened to be giving the mayor his annual checkup, when he mentioned that a woman was moving from the city to take over the old abandoned farm to the west of town. 

Could this be it? The faceless companion he had longed for for so long? 

The day arrived when she would be moving in, and Harvey was a nervous wreck. Mayor Lewis advised everyone not to crowd the newcomer with welcomes, "just go about your business and she'll find you" he had written in a town wide letter, Harvey was flustered at the thought of some woman he didn't even know coming up to him at any point, so he kept busy in the clinic, but kept a spot reserved for the "New Farmer" for her annual physical. 

If she didn't come in by then, then he'd find her and do that himself. She'd need to be in his records should she ever hurt herself on that farm. 

Turns out she would hurt herself on the farm sooner that he thought. A mere 3 days after she moved to town, did the jingle of his door opening startle him out of some paperwork he was doing at his waiting room desk. 

In walked the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen: she had her hair tied up on top of her head in a messy bun, and her forest green (!) pullover and jeans were covered in dirt and dust; her cerulean blue eyes were dull with pain as she cradled her wrist close to her body. 

"I-I heard this is where the doctor was?" She winced out, and Harvey jumped up and ran through the open clinic doors to her, 

"Oh my goodness! Come right in! I'm Doctor Harvey, what happened!"

He led her to the exam room, and she told him about how she tried to cut up a particularly large stump on her farm, and sprained her wrist; he bandaged her up and told her that she was under no circumstances to do any strenuous activity with that arm for a week, which she hotly protested, claiming her need to clear space so she could start planting crops. 

"Miss--?" He asked, how silly of him to not have asked her name! 

"Delilah." She said curtly. 

"Miss Delilah, you just moved here, and the move is permanent, I presume? 

"Yes?"

"So, not everything needs to be rushed, yes?"

She deflated, "I guess your right, I do have savings I can live off of for awhile. I'm just really overwhelmed with how messed up the land is, I could really use a coffee, but my favorite kind is in the city."

Harvey brightened up, "oh, that's just because you've never tasted Gus's brew at the saloon! Nothing in the city compares to it, I could take you over there, if you'd like?"

When she smiled at him and nodded, he knew he was a goner. 

\----------

They bonded over cups of coffee in the saloon at least once a week after that, he told her about his model planes, and she told him how she quit Joja Co. to move here; the land was her grandfather's actually, and he had left it to her, knowing someday she'd need a change. 

He was fascinated by her, but worried she was indifferent until one rainy night when he was walking her home under his umbrella. 

They had just stepped into the weak yellow light of her porch when she grabbed the lapels of his coat and kissed him. 

Her lips were warm and urgent against his startled mouth, and as he gasped in surprise, she slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting the coffee in his mouth and exploring every inch of him; once he got over his shock, he returned the kiss with the same urgency. 

It had been such a long time since he had been so soundly kissed that he felt his pants tightening at the zipper, so he broke away with a gasp and a flush high on his cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry," Delilah babbled, "I just thought you felt it too."

"Of course I felt it," Harvey panted, "I've felt it since the day you walked into my clinic with a sprained wrist. I just didn't know you also felt the same, and I would never impose myself on you like that without knowledge you reciprocated my affections."

"Oh, don't worry Doctor," Delilah said, pulling him closer to her by his tie, "my affections are wholly reciprocated." And kissed him again.

She stayed glued to him every possible moment she could from then on, and Harvey was pleased as punch to have such a beautiful young woman who wanted to spend time with him, and kiss him, and whisper naughty things in his ear.

He was made anew by her; townsfolk would whisper about just how much happier Doctor Harvey had been since the farmer moved to town, how much livelier he'd become at her side, and he knew it. She shaved ten years and a huge weight off of him with her effervescent personality and bright outlook on life.

He wanted that same outlook she had, and he wanted to share it with her always. So, one rainy evening, he made his way to the beach to meet the old Mariner, who listened to his story and deemed him worthy of a mermaids pendant to give to the one he loved.

And oh Yoba, did he love her. He never suspected love would find him in the little valley, but now he overflowed with it, he wanted everyone to be as happy and in love as he was right this minute; rain dripping down his hair onto his glasses with the valley's most ardent promise clutched in his hands.

He kept the pendant for a little while,waiting for the right time to present it to her. She'd been here a year and a half, so she was well into the swing of things on her farm. Currently deep into harvesting season, they didn't have much time to see each other as they would like.

One night though, she invited him to the farmhouse for dinner and much needed time together; they sat on her couch in front of the fireplace, empty glasses of wine on the coffee table,and wrapped in each other's arms, savoring the feeling of completeness of being with each other.

It was then that Harvey was completely overwhelmed by his love for her that he spoke, "Delilah, my love, I want to tell you something."

"You've completely swept my away, I've never been this in love with someone in my entire life, you've made me happy and hopeful of a future with you in it, and I'd like to cement that future by asking you to marry me." He presented her with the mermaids pendant.

Delilah looked shocked, and that worried Harvey, "My Dear, what's the matter?"

To his great surprise, Delilah laughed, high and bright. 

"Oh Harvey, my dear, sweet Harvey. I was going to ask you the same thing! You just beat me to it!"

She pulled out an identical mermaids pendant from a small box in her cardigan to show him, and he let out a sigh, followed by a laugh of his own.

He pulled her close and kissed her with bright shining eyes, "well, in that case, I accept" he says huskily, clearing his throat, "the custom in the valley is a three day engagement. I don't know about you, but that seems a little rushed to me, I'd prefer to wait a few seasons at least, to properly prepare a wedding, is that all right with you?"

Delilah, looking a little bright eyed herself, nodded and said "I always did want a spring wedding." 

And that's how Harvey found himself staring at the vision being led down the aisle by Mayor Lewis on a beautiful spring day, and when it came time to say his vows, he said

"For a long time I prayed to Yoba for a partner to share my lonely life with, I always thought my prayers were being heard with a deaf ear, until one morning, a woman came into my clinic with an injured wrist;" 

Delilah blushed, and Harvey continued,

"Delilah, you're more than I ever wished for, I needed you in my life before I ever even met you, and today, my prayers are being answered."


	9. Her Diamonds (Shane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her Diamonds - Rob Thomas
> 
> https://youtu.be/rBlcgnYG_0I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack!
> 
> I hope you all missed this, cause I sure as heck did

"Oh, what the hell?! I just can't win for losing!" She says, staring at her husband sprawled out on the bed, drunk and fast asleep. There's so many times in her life that she doesn't know what she's doing, just like she doesn't know now.

Shane had been doing so well during their courtship and leading up to their marriage, she really thought he had turned over a new leaf with getting sober; everyone in town had been so happy for him, finally turning his life around and settling down with the farmer, and he had been, until he hadn't. 

The first warning sign had been after the honeymoon, when he began moving his stuff into the farmhouse, she had had Robin come in while they were away and build a small extension to the master bedroom for Shane, "so you can add whatever you want, this is your home too, you know" she had told him; he had lugged a mini fridge in along with his game system, TV and a few potted plants.

It only got worse from there.

She'd find him in that room some mornings, playing his game system, no clue as to when he left their bed that night to find the solitude, or in the kitchen sitting at the table, his eyes coming back into focus after a kiss on the cheek, only to say "Buh... sometimes life feels like a slow, gray blur... know what I mean?"

It worried her, but when she would ask about it, he'd just say "Hey, if I ever seem cranky, just ignore it. I get in weird moods sometimes, but it's not about you... okay?"

She tried to believe that, and life went on, until one morning Shane was out in the chicken house and she went to clean in his room. Empty beer cans were strewn all over the floor, and her fears were realized, he was drinking again, heavily.

What could she do? All the time she has spent helping Shane get sober, and loving him through it had only seemed to work as a band-aid for a bigger problem, something she didn't know if she was qualified to handle; how could she bring this up to her new husband? Did she even dare to?

She couldn't do it.

She had turned a blind eye to Shane's drinking, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore, he would leave the house in the morning and stumble home late and pass out in bed, but tonight she had had enough.

"It's funny how the night can make you blind" she mutters as she nudges him over so she can sit on the edge of the bed, she doesn't realize she's woken him up then.

Shane looks at his wife, the way the moonlight silhouettes her in a dreamy blue glow, almost like a halo; he doesn't know how he got home, he last remembers laughing with Pam at the saloon, but now he's home, and he doesn't know what he's supposed to do, but if she feels bad then he does too, should he let her be? 

Oh Yoba, she's crying! Tears sparkle in the moonlight and fall off her cheeks, shimmering like diamonds as they drop to the floor, he reaches a hand out a tentatively touches her elbow.

"I can't take this anymore, Shane" she sobs, "I know you've been drinking again, and I've tried my best, but I don't think I can help you anymore."

Shane doesn't know what to say, he knew he couldn't hide the drinking from his wife forever, he's honestly surprised he managed this long, he knows he needs help, but what can he do? All he's ever been know as is the town drunk; he thought that being with the farmer would make him happy enough that he wouldn't need to drink anymore, but he still found himself popping open a can when she wasn't around, or hanging out at the saloon, if being the farmers husband wasn't enough to stop his drinking, what was?

He sits up and tries to hug her, but she shrugs him off, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do" he says, she just stares out the window, tears streaming down her face, so he cries too. "I can't seem to find the daylight" he says, "I'm stuck in the night with no way out, if I could just find the daylight, I'd be alright, but I can't seem to."

She looks at him, "there's plenty of help you could get Shane, I'm not Doctor Harvey, I can't fix you, I thought I tried once, but I was wrong."

"I want to get help, I swear I do."

They embrace then, crying.

They'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think of a song you think would be perfect for Either Shane or Harvey, drop it in the comments and it may be made into a chapter!


End file.
